Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure!
Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure!' belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing. Thank You~ ❤ ''Disclaimer- This is an adaption, so everything will be centered around that book. '''The Christmas Carol is the 11th fan series, but in a new timeline, created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. It replaces Galaxy Pretty Cure! in its timeslot. It is inspired by the Japanese magical girl series, started in 2004. It centers around three girls as they become pretty cures to stop the villain from taking peoples joy and love of others, and Christmas. This is an pretty cure adaption of the story, The Christmas Carol, written by Charles Dickens. The main motifs are Christmas, Celebrations, and the 3 Ghosts of Christmas. There are a total of 50 episodes. Plot Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure! Episodes You know the famous Christmas story, The Christmas Carol. Well one boy had liked that story for a long time, and loved the meaning of Christmas. But his love didn't go on for long. He was in an abusive family all his life, making him very scared and paralyzed of what he went though. Soon enough he moved to a stepfamily because of this, making him really greedy and careless. Because of his childhood, he hated the meaning of love and Christmas, and wanted people suffer the mood he is going though. That become a reality when his book poured out black ink/magic, and told him that he is getting the wish he wanted. Suddenly characters came out of that book as strange things called fairies, heard about this, and needed to find warriors, or the ghosts of Christmas to stop this. One girl named Yamabea Fuji, realizes that she is the pretty cure of Christmas past, and needs to find the other two pretty cures, the present and future. Soon, it is later revealed that the reason the fairies had the find the cures, is because of the ghosts disappeared when the black ink came out of the book. Which is why the girls are the pretty cures of the three ghosts. Characters Pretty Cure * is very cheerful and kind at the age of 10. She is very gentle and gets scared a lot, which she says gets in her way a lot, during combat and not. Everyone picks on her because of her personality, and being a little scaredy cat, which doesn't stop her from being a really good fighter. She is one of the most skilled fighters in school, since her dad is a martial arts trainer. She loves her dad, and wants to see him become one of the most skilled trainers in all of Kiseki Machi, as well as japan. With the pink miracle clock, she transforms into , whose theme color is pink, and represents the Ghost of Christmas Past. * is a very flirty but is a well-mannered girl at the age of 15. She is one of the most beautiful girls in school, which she takes as an advantage to get someone to love. Though she does that a lot, she has a soft side towards children, including Fuji. She rather see them have a successful life not like hers. Though living with her aunt and uncle, it is revealed later that as a child, her parents left her because of keeping their careers going without something in their way. With the yellow miracle clock, she transforms into , whose theme color is yellow, and represents the Ghost of Christmas Present. * is a very cold and emotionless girl at the age of 17. She is very intelligent but very emotionless because of her family. Her family was very weird back in the centuries, because of being in hiding of many secrets of the family life. Though being like that, she has a soft side when it's toward friends, family, and her teammates. Her family has a business partnership with Yokubakai, which is why the cures know him really well. But, she is the only one that gets the feeling that he is hiding secrets, which comes later when she finally knows that he is the villain. With the blue miracle clock, she transforms into , whose theme color is blue, and represents the Ghost of Christmas Future. Mascots * is Fuji's partner and is the oldest of the three fairies, he is also in the book. He is in chains a lot, and is very greedy at first. Later he learns the meaning of Christmas and becomes less greedy and wants to help fight against Yokubakai to save the world, and get the book back to normal. He is a turtle-like fairy and his theme color is Gray. * is Kiyoko's partner and is in the book. He is very polite and cheerful, that can be gentle at times. He is very happy and loves friends and family, including the other fairies. Him and Kiyoko have a special bond later in the series when Kiyoko wants to find someone to date for valentines day. He is a dog-like fairy and his theme color is Red. * is Nyoko's partner, and is the youngest of the three fairies, he is also in the book. He is a very scared fairy, that hates to get into the fight himself. He is also very gentle, and needs mortal support from the girls. Him and Nyoko have a mother and son relationship when Nyoko gets used to being a cure. He is a duckling-like fairy and his theme color is blue. Villains * is the main villain of the series, and is the most richest man in Kiseki Machi. He is very emotionless and depressed with no love or Christmas spirit. He is a business man, and hates people's love for each other and the holiday. He keeps his villain motives a secret from his co-workers, other companies, including the Hihasa family business, and the girls that come to see him for company related work. He appears in the first episode of the season, and his theme color is grey. He gets purified by all three girls. * is the first henchmen, and is Yokubakai's main employee in his business. He is the main supervisor, and is in charge of the rest of the henchmen. He is very smart, but is very rude and depressed just like Yokubakai. Though being depressed, he has suicidal though sometimes making it a challenge for him when working. He has a brother-sister relationship with Kiyoko, though having the keep secrets from her. He appears in the first episode of the season, and his theme color is green. He gets purified by Kiyoko. * is the second henchmen, and is a part-timer in Yokubakai's business. She is very flirty but is very spoiled as well, making her annoying to the rest of the henchmen. She loves to cry like a spoiled brat just to get what she wants, and hates when people tell her no, or get on her nerves. She keeps her villainess self a secret and works as a jeweler in a shop just north of her part-time job. She knows Fuji quite well because of being really good friends way back when. She appears in the first episode, but doesn't attack until the third episode, and her theme color is red. She gets purified by Fuji. * is the third henchmen, and is a part-timer in Yokubakai's business. She is very careless and determined, being really annoyed at times. She works with Ane since of being a part-timer, and keeps her villainess actions as a secret. She is a single mom with 4 kids, that don't know that she is part the company. Because of being a mom, she is very flexible with her work, making it easy for her to places faster than the others. She appears in the second episode, but doesn't attack until the fifth episode, and her theme color is orange. She gets purified by Nyoko. * is the forth henchmen, and is a full-timer in Yokubakai's business. He is very joyful, and loves to cause destruction and chaos though he isn't allowed to when he is keeping his villainess motives a secret. He is insane a lot, and needs to take therapy to takes care of himself. He and Nyoko have a secret romance relationship, but he has to keep the villainess motives a secret from her, so she isn't scared of him. He appears in episode 3, but doesn't attack until the sixth episode, and his theme color is pink. He gets purified by Nyoko. * is the fifth and final henchmen, and is a newcomer in Yokubakai's business. He is very intelligent, more than Shukun, and is very mature, acting like a pure adult. He comes in the series, just so Shukun can be fired for a new supervisor. He keeps his villainess motives a secret by being in the police force. He also acts like a dad to Kiyoko and Fuji just to keep his motives from the girls. He appears in the 30th episode, where he also attacks the girls, and his theme color is black. He gets purified by the team, excluding Nyoko. Supporting Characters Major * is Fuji's best friend and is one out of two to know the girls secrets. She cheerful and loves to help support the girls. She is very intelligent as well, knowing many different ways to help the girls fight and prepare for battle. The girls call her the brains of the team, and is called , though not being a cure herself. * is Nyoko's best friend, and is a professional martial artist in Kiseki Machi. She is good at fighting, and teaches the girls techniques of how to fight in battle. She is one out of the two that knows the girls secrets as well. The girls call her the brawn of the team, and is called , though not being a cure herself. Minor * is Fuji's mother. * is Fuji's father. * is Kiyoko's aunt and guardian. * is Kiyoko's uncle and guardian. * is Nyoko's father. * is Nyoko's mother. * is Nyoko's twin brother. * is Kiyoko's biological mother. * is Kiyoko's biological father. Movie Exclusive * is one of the movie characters of the movie. She is the main character from the book, Magical Surprise. In the book, she becomes a secret witch that has to defeat a evil wizard, who that wants to take the magic from the world and use it to get what he wants. She soon comes out of her book and joins with the two side characters to find the trio who was trying to defeat, not both the ink, and the villain himself. Rai uses a henshin pact called the Magical Commune, transforming into the secret witch , whose theme color is white. She uses the good side of magic, light. * is one of the movie characters, and is the main villain of the movie. He is the main villain from the book, Magical Surprise. In the book, he is out to take the magic from the world to use it as his own and use it for what ever he wants. But he gets stopped by Rai who is out to defeat him. He suddenly sees that ink from his book was coming out, taking characters from it to the real world where the cures live. He uses it to his advantage to take the magic from the real world, but needing to stop the cures who have that magic. He uses his powers to take the trio to different books, being the characters. But has to deal with both his enemy and the two side characters. Items Transformation * is the main device the cures use for transformations. * is the secondary item for the cures transformations. * is the device for the cures 1st upgrade. * is the device for the cures 2nd upgrades. * is the device that Rai uses to transform into Maho Kishi, in the movie. Weapons * is Past's weapon. * is Present's weapon. * is Future's weapon. * is the upgrade weapon that the cures use. Locations * is the main setting of the story. * is Fuji's school. * is Kiyoko and Nyoko's school. * is Yokubakai's home. * or known as , is the setting where the villains meet. * is the secondary place where the cures meet. * is the secondary place where the cures meet. * is a secondary place where the book was at, and where Nyoko works. Movies * is an all star movie that contains Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure!, Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure!, and Justice Pretty Cure!. * is the first and only movie of the series. The story centers around saving other stories. When Nyoko was finding a book for a young girl at the library. Nyoko suddenly sees another book, with black ink coming out of the book like the Chirstmas Carol book. The girls suddenly find out that books are having their ink come out, messing with the stories that need the help of this ink to be fully complete. The trio suddenly get sucked in with the mascots and their friends left behind, but are given the task to save the stories by being the characters themselves, finishing with the Christmas carol. On the other hand, Brain and Brawn suddenly get temporary powers of pretty cure by another book, Magical Surprise. They are tasked to help find the trio and help them save the stories of many famous classics. Merchandise Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure! Merchandise Seiyuu Tamashi's Dream Voices Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Cure Heartly